nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Element CXV/Utilities/Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility featured in Element CXV, including it's storyline Contagion. It was first introduced in the map Pink Pills. The machine allows all weapons, including base firearms, 115 weapons, melee weapons and ordnance. It is often difficult to use or unlock, requiring the player to complete a puzzle or risk their life to utilise it. Alongside upgrading a weapon mechanically, it also gives it a new skin and a new name to indicate it's upgraded status. After upgrading a firearm, the player can use the machine again to provide the weapon with an "unstable upgrade", which can provide significant buffs but at a cost. Usage Upon being unlocked or found, the player will see the full machine, which is modernised and sleek, aesthetically reminiscent of medical equipment. The machine consists of three modules, the biggest of which is in the centre and contains a mounting rack that the player can interact with to upgrade primary weapons. On the left is a smaller module with two smaller mounting racks to interact with, one of which allows the player to upgrade their standard ordnance, and one to upgrade their special ordnance. On the right is a module similar to the left side but with only one mounting rack to interact with, which allows the player to upgrade their melee weapon. The process takes 5 seconds for all weapons, after which the player can pick up their upgraded weapon with it's stylistic changes. If the player returns to the machine with an already upgraded primary weapon, they will be able to purchase an "unstable upgrade", which is a great risk/great reward system that challenges players to monitor the status of their weapon to retain the great buffs it receives. Every weapon has it's own set unstable upgrade, although multiple weapons receive the same upgrade. If the weapon isn't properly monitored in multiple ways, the weapon can break and the player will lose it permanently. However, the positive effects are very powerful and more than make up for it. Upgraded Weapons Unstable Upgrades *'Accuration': Every other round fired will automatically be redirected to the nearest enemy. However, shooting wildly inaccurately too much (i.e. in the wrong direction) will cause breakage. *'Acid Bath': All rounds fired will cause acid to pool wherever they land, which slows and damages enemies. Players will have to monitor their weapon overheating from continuous firing, otherwise it will cause breakage. *'Electric Dreams': Zombies killed will release a surge of electricity that damages enemies caught by it. Also, the weapon is reloaded, it lets out a surge of electricity that insta-kills enemies in a small radius. However, constantly reloading with a nearly full magazine will cause breakage. *'One Inch Hurricane': Killing an enemy at close range will blast it away, heavily damaging all enemies hit by the corpse and turning and enemies directly behind into crawlers. Players need to be accurate though, as constantly missing enemies will cause breakage. *'Magma Punch': Each round has a 75% chance of setting an enemy on fire. This causes a damage over time that spreads to other zombies and last until their death. Players will have to monitor their weapon overheating from continuous firing, otherwise it will cause breakage. Pack-a-Punch Machine Pack-a-Punch Machine Pack-a-Punch Machine Pack-a-Punch Machine